The sister slavatores
by Vampylove1997
Summary: Elena's big sister has been turned into a vampire.when Bella comes to live with Elena and the Salvatore Brothers. Stefan is helping her to control her blood lust whilst Damon is lusting over her.
1. Chapter 1

Elena's P.O.V

Wrapping my hands around Stefan neck and threading my finger through his hair, I kissed his lips gently as he encased me into his arms.

"Mm I love you." Stefan mumbled against my lips  
"Love you too" I replied

"ELENA!" Damon shouted. "Your phones ringing!" After I didn't reply as I was still kissing Stefan he started yelling again. "Fine I will answer your phone, to Bella." WHAT!  
"Hello I'm sorry but Elena is to busy dealing with her sexual tension-" "Damon! Give me my phone…Now!" I heard giggling coming from the phone as he passed it over.

"Hey bells…"

Bella's P.O.V

I miss Elena. I haven't seen my little sister since our parents funeral. But since that bastard Klaus decided to force me to drink his blood then decided to snap my neck turning me into what I am now… a vampire. Not a cold one but a traditional vampire. I burn in the sun and die with a stake through my heart. But I am still going through transition, I need human blood to complete it and become a vampire or I die. As I stayed at the Cullen's the night before I awoke and looked around. I was alone I could tell Edward about what I was or…I would have to call Elena. My sister I haven't spoken to for months. The girl who understood everything the one who would die just to make sure the people she loved and cared about were unharmed. That was it I had to call her. I decided to ring her. But when someone finally decided to answer the phone it definitely wasn't Elena. As a very dark and masculine voice said

"Hello I'm sorry but Elena is to busy dealing with her sexual tension-" at this I had to laugh. "DAMON!" I heard Elena scream at the guy who was holding her phone. "Give me my phone…Now!

"Hey Bells…"  
"Hey Elena its been a while…"I said to her. Which was probably the wrong thing to say  
"A WHILE?! Its been almost two years! I haven't seen you since our parents funeral…you dumb bitch!  
"umm…Opps Elena I really am sorry but I kind of need your help…  
"fine what is it?"

Elena's P.O.V  
"Um…Elena I really am sorry but I kind of need your help." she mentioned quietly  
"Fine what is it?"  
"wow Stefan your girlfriend has anger issues" I heard Damon whisper  
"piss off Damon." I yelled back at him " well Bella what is it?" I asked her slightly worried as she still hadn't told me what was wrong.

"well…I'm a vampire."  
"Wh-what?" please say she is joking.  
"You don't believe me do you?" she asked me  
"Of course I do. I just shocked me. How long?"  
"How long what?"  
"How long have you been a vampire for Bella?"  
"well…um I haven't fed yet on blood…" she replied  
"Your-Your still in transition?" I asked looking at Stefan worriedly. He looked confused  
"Bella you need to feed else you will die!" she sighed before answering me.  
"Elena, I know, but our parents were so against vampires Elena. If I become one I will feel as a failure to them, and before you say anything you know you would be the same if put in this position." Listening to her nearly brought me to tears thinking about how she was making a decision about if she should die or become a vampire just to keep mum and dad happy even after everything they put her through.  
"Bella…No"  
"Elena…can I?" Stefan questioned me indicating if he could speak to her. I nodded handing him the phone I walked out of the library and into the kitchen sitting down on the floor in the corner of the room. After a few minutes Damon walked into the room searching for me.  
"Elena…we will help her. Me, you and Stefan. All of us will help her through it we will not let her die. Oh and I-I'm sorry about what I said to Bella about the sexual tension." I chuckled at Damon  
"Damon Salvatore…are you apologizing? Don't worry she probably found it funny, There is just one reason why I didn't want her as a vampire."  
"And what is that?" Damon asked  
"She is a girl version of you." Damon smirked at this  
"Hmm really, I may like this girl she might help me find ways to torture you and Stefan"

Bella's P.O.V  
"Bella…No"  
"Elena…Can I?" I heard a gentle male voice ask  
"Hello Bella, I'm Stefan"  
"Hi just wondering how do you know my sister Elena?" I asked scared for my sisters safety.  
"oh right I'm Elena's Boyfriend."  
"oh ok well I'm Bella Gilbert, Elena's sister"  
"So enough with the introductory. You have recently been turned correct? Do you know who turned you?  
"yes…I don't know he is but he told me his name was….Klaus

* * *

_**Hey my second vampire diaries/twilight crossover! please REVIEW for a cookie! :) xxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2 Enjoy! REVIEW xx**_

* * *

Chap 2  
"Klaus?" he asked shocked  
"um yeah. Do you know him?  
"unfortunately yes. In the last few weeks he has been trying to drain Elena of her blood to turn werewolves into hybrids." What who the fuck does Klaus he is trying to drain and kill my sister? When I next see him I will rip his bloody head off.  
"But enough about Klaus right now. We need to complete your transition else you will die."  
"Well you obviously heard what I said to Elena about that. I just cant disappoint them even if they are dead. But I will have to accept that because I cant leave Elena. She has been there for me through everything. I cant just leave her. I will complete the transition become a vampire but how do I get some human blood?"

As I said this I realised that the Edward and Carlisle were listening my current conversation with Stefan. Well you either have to kill a human and drink from them or drink from a blood bag, when you have drank the blood the transition will be complete. If you come and live with me and Elena for a little while I can help you learn control."  
"Thank you but I have to do some things here first but when they are sorted I will call Elena and I may take up on your offer."  
"Ok bye Bella"  
"Goodbye Stefan"  
"oh just one thing your sense might be a lot stronger than they were before" Well that's just perfect.  
" Ok Thanks" I replied before I disconnected. With a sigh I dropped my phone on the floor and laid back onto my bed. Edward then walked in acting normal as if he had never heard the conversation.  
"Everything ok love?" Raising an eyebrow I looked at him.  
"are you serious? don't act like you weren't listening to my conversation with Stefan."  
"Stefan! Who the hell is Stefan?"  
"what is it to you?" in a flash he was hovering over me gripping my forearms tight.  
"who the fuck is he?"  
"He is my sisters boyfriend!  
"Oh…"  
"yeah…oh! Now get off me I need to feed." as he moved I bolted from the room only to be blocked of by a very intrigued looking Carlisle.  
"Bella… what's going on?"  
"well basically some guy forced me to drink his blood then he snapped my neck and know I'm in transition, so unless I drink some human blood I will die .So, um do you have any blood bags?"  
"oh you're a traditional vampire. But yes I do come with me." I followed him into his office as he closed the door and walked towards a small fridge in the corner of the room and opened the door to pull out a bag of red liquid I assumed was blood. He swiftly handed it to me.  
"Thank you." I told him as I took the bag and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the house luckily today was cloudy so It didn't matter, as the sun wouldn't burn me. As I fell against the wall I decided to open the bag to try to drink it. As it touched my lips I realised how delicious the blood was and how badly I needed it. I heard gentle footsteps walk towards me.  
"Bella?" Rose whispered I looked up at her as I finally finished the blood bag. "Why are you drinking human blood?"  
"I'm in transition"  
"Transition?" she asked confused  
"I'm in transition of becoming a traditional vampire" I explained to her. "I have now completed the transition. So I am going to live with my sister and get Stefan to help me learn control."  
"Stefan?"  
"Yeah he is my sisters boyfriend"  
"oh…" she murmured standing up I walked towards the house. Into mine and Edwards room I grabbed a bag and started putting clothes into it. As I grabbed my phone and decided I should call Elena  
"Hey Elena its Bella."  
"Hey B, are you coming to stay with me, Stef and that?"  
"That?"  
"Oh I'm sorry I meant Damon Stefan's brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys sorry this isn't an update unfortunately. I should be updating in the next few laptop is broken...Again but once i have it back i should update more frequently. And thank you to everyone who Favorited or followed 'Daddy's Girl' I was shocked on the amount of people who did.**_

_**Well thanks and i will update when i can **_

_**Rhiannon**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
